Sal returns
by Mandymom
Summary: Basically what the title says.
1. Part 1

"Every day we spend together is just wonderful. And the sea...it is as prosperous as ever...everyone...everything...it's just how I like it..." Wadanohara said.

"That's how it should be, darling." Samekichi replied.

"Oh...my darling. I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant." Wadanohara announced.

"Y-You are!? Oh my darling, this is happy news..." Samekichi kissed Wadanohara on the forehead. "I'm going to have my own family...I never imagined this would happen...well... Sal always said that I never become a father, even if he wasn't the cause of prevention, heheh...I glad he's out of the way now..."

"Me too. I kinda miss him. The fake him, that is. He was so nice to everyone." Wadanohara sighed. "He just seemed like someone that could...never tell a single lie. When he lied about the Sacred Sword I-I couldn't believe it...I got scared when he started looking like you...and he...approached me...then he grabbed me...I got even more scared...I got away...but then he chased me...then caught me...I was so terrified and...I...couldn't describe how terrified...I was...If you didn't save me...I could have...d-died..."

"I knew that he wouldn't have killed you. He wanted your body." Samekichi corrected.

"I KNOW BUT HE WANTED YOU DEAD AND WANTED ME DEAD AND WANTED THE WHOLE WORLD DEAD BECAUSE HE'S SO CRAZY AND HATES YOU AND LOVES ME BUT ALSO HATES ME AND HATES THE WORLD AND HE'S THE AMBASSADOR OF THE SEA OF DEATH SO HE LOVES DEATH ALOT AND WANTED TO WRECK EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE FOREVER!" Wadanohara yelled.

"Guess who's back?" Sal laughed. Wadanohara hugged Samekichi for protection.

"S-Sal?" Wadanohara questioned. "Your...alive?"

"Yeah...Of course I am, it took a long time to find you, darling, so that's why I haven't seen you sooner. You just don't seem to stay in one place though. I caught a few glimpses, here and there, I looked everywhere for you, as well. Apparently you got with my insufferable twin brother...Samekichi. We definitely need to catch up. Samekichi...if you DARE put your claspers anywhere near her I swear your death is gonna be even MORE painful." Sal threatened. "Also, Wadanohara...I wasn't gonna kill you at any point in time either-" Samekichi heard footsteps and turned around. "Hey! Can't you see I'm talking? It's so rude to-" Sal noticed Orca behind him. "Oh...look who it is, it's that Orca..."

"Claspers?" Idate questioned. "CLASPERS?!" Idate burst out laughing. "Your kidding. Wow, sharks really WILL make love with anything. Such stupid fish." Idate rolled his eyes.

Sal growled. "Racist."

"Not him..." Samekichi groaned.

"That's the meanest orca I'd ever seen. Don't worry, I'll beat this chump up for you." Sal got his fists ready.

"Bring it on!" Orca punched Sal in the face. Sal hit back.

"Hehehe. With pleasure, my darling." Sal giggled. He hit Idate once again.

"Darling? What are you talking about?!" Idate growled.

"Oh, forgot to tell you. When I heard that you almost killed my brother...that sent my heart a flutter. Hehehe. Your a sadist like me. Another thing I like about you darling. I...wish I confessed my love for you in a more romantic way...but, I just happened to call you darling... I'm...so sorry. I'm a shark...and your an orca...it...couldn't work out even if you could love me back, darling..." Sal explained.

"I have no idea what to say...a stupid fish in love with me...I...can't wrap my head around that..." Idate replied.

"I couldn't wrap my head around me being in love with an orca either. The confusion mutual, darling." Sal giggled. "Anyway...I have a surprise for you, darling."

"A...surprise?" Orca questioned. "I'm kinda weary. Your the ambassador of the sea of death, and..."

"I'll save you from this monster! TENTACLE SLAP!" Fukami slapped Sal with his tentacles.

"Haha..." Sal took out a knife. "Nobody gets in the way of my darling..."

"Your kidding." Fukami glared at Sal.

"You know better then to mess with a shark, right?" Sal laughed. "Don't worry, once I'm done with you, then you'll not oppose me. Hahaha...corruption is quite easy." Sal laughed. Fukami lunged a tentacle towards him, but Sal ripped it off and ate it. "It'll grow back, I suppose." Sal giggled.

"My leg...you...that really hurt you know..." Fukami informed.

"Kyaahh seeing you hurt him makes me feel funny darling!" Idate cried.

"Darling? Did you just call me darling? You do love me after all!" Sal picked up Fukami and threw him 12 feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!" Sal leaned towards Idate to kiss him. He stopped. "It's kinda rude that I don't even know your name darling...I should have asked, shouldn't I? Oh, silly me. I'm Sal. What's your name, my precious?"

"Idate..." He answered. Idate looked down, his hands interlocked, blushing furiously.

"What's with that look, beloved? Are you nervous or something darling? Idate and Sal has a great ring to it. Why won't you come on and kiss me already?" Sal got ready to kiss Idate.

"I well...um..." Idate mumbled.

"If you don't love me darling then I'll have to MAKE you..." Sal threatened.

"M-Make me? B-But you can't make someone love you!" Idate replied.

"Shh.." Sal hushed, placing his finger on Idate's lips. "Trust me...I have my ways. If you don't accept me darling, then your gonna have a bad time! Hehe...It'll be better to simply give in, then if you refuse me..." Sal giggled.

"My mind i-is telling me no...but-" Idate started.

"Listen to your heart instead. Your mind is too cautionary." Sal interrupted.

"Don't listen to him Idate! He's trying to trick you!" Samekichi warned.

"Why would I take advice from the guy I almost killed? If it wasn't for that witch, you'd be dead right now." Idate replied.

"B-But he's a bad man! You shouldn't trust him!" Samekichi cried.

"Well, so am I. Your just a fish, how could you possibly think that you can change anything?" Idate asked.

"Well you think the same about him." Samekichi answered.

"That's why I trust him. He's not really evil, his mind is so weak that he got manipulated. He can't be held responsible for his actions if he's a dumb fish. He's barely even sapient. If he was any dumber he'd be a wild animal." Idate countered.

"Hehe, I'm actually way more intelligent then your average fish, it's Samekichi who's barely sapient. Anyways...I'm glad you don't trust him, darling. He's hardly trustable anyway. Look what he's done to her!" Sal pointed to Wadanohara, who was covered in bite marks, or what appeared to be them. "Everyday is a struggle against him. You think she wanted her life to be like this? No! Of course she didn't! She's just pretending to love him so he doesn't kill her!"

"Excuse me, these aren't from-" Wadanohara started to say, but Sal put his hand over her mouth. Wadanohara shoved his hand off her mouth. "He's lying! Look closely, are these really shark bites?"

"Hmm..." Idate looked closer. "Nah, just some scars and bruises."

"He beats her!" Sal claimed.

"I'm seriously starting to doubt you...If the sea witch says so then I suppose it's true...besides. Your the ambassador of the sea of death. I didn't trust you for a second." Idate replied. "Your just trying to make him look bad."

"I'm all yours, you can do whatever you wish with me, darling. Hehe...you can even kill me...I've been such a naughty boy...That DEFINITELY needs some punishment. Not only is my body all yours, my heart and soul are too...I give you everything I have. I'm sorry...I thought you loved me...I'll do anything you want me to. I don't care what it is...if your happy, so am I..." Sal offered.

"If Sal's happy, I'm not...Don't accept his offer...it's what he wants." Samekichi growled. "He deserves to burn in hell. But not by your hand...only the one he hates the most shall kill him."

"C-Come on...answer me! D-Darling! Why are you hesitating?!" Sal snapped.

"Your...really going to give yourself to me...I'm flattered..." Idate replied.

"Oh, you are? Hehehe...make your choice already. I'm getting inpatient." Sal tapped his foot.

"...But my answer is no. I'm not treating you like some...puppet!" Idate refused.

"...Oh. I personally would have jumped at the chance to have a loving slave. We're really different, huh?" Sal asked.

"Now I can get rid of him once and for all!" Samekichi growled. He took out a knife and almost stabbed Sal, but Idate grabbed his hand before he could. _Wha-What! Did I just...seriously? Sal's a total monster..._ Idate thought.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Sal..." Idate started. _But yet, I love him...I have met up with him a couple of times on a stroll. Eh, well actually quite a lot. Oh...maybe I can get him to make a promise..._

"Yes?" Sal asked.

"I do love you. But...I'll only be your darling if you make a promise to me." Idate grabbed Sal's hands. _Here it goes..._

"I'll do anything darling! What is the promise?" Sal asked.

"I need you to promise me, that you won't unseal the sea of death. And also, that you do not kill everyone. You can kill a few people, but no more then 10 a year. If you violate these rules...then I'll break up with you. And also it result in your immediate death." Idate answered. _What was I thinking, he'll never accept that..._

"Um...if I cause a death but don't actually kill the person myself, does that count?" Sal asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Idate replied. _This is the worst last-ditch effort ever...at least Samekichi will kill him..._ Idate thought.

"I did say I'd do anything. But...even if I wouldn't do anything for you...I accept your offer." Sal promised. Idate breathed a sigh of relief. _It worked...I can't believe it..._ Idate thought.

"Darling..." Idate kissed Sal. Sal briefly broke away from the kiss.

"You have made me the happiest fish in the sea...I'll be with you forever and ever..." Sal resumed kissing Idate. _Such a fool. Haha. He does have rather soft lips...He'll never expect that this is all a lie. At first, my goal was to trick him into aligning with the sea of death but...this is even better...I pretend that I love him for a month or two, maybe a few years, then I'll kill him. He'll never see it coming! Or maybe I should kill Samekichi first...he'd catch wind of my plan though...and Samekichi is quite the fighter, too...yeah, kill Idate first, that's my plan._

"An orca kissing a shark, now I've seen everything..." Samekichi groaned.

"I'm glad that even Sal could find happiness..." Wadanohara said. "We don't even have worry about him anymore. If anything goes awry, you can fix it, right Samekichi?" Wadanohara asked.

"Of course I can Wandohara. I would never give him a second chance if I couldn't." Samekichi answered. _Gah...I have a bad feeling...but I'll take him out if he breaks his promise..._

 **A few months later**

 _My darling is so cute when he sleeps, it's too bad that he's gonna die though...Wait...I actually feel bad about killing him? Ah well..._ Sal took out a knife. _Its time for a few hour slumber...to become an eternal one..._ Idate noticed and woke up.

"Wait wait wait...what the hell do you think your doing with that sharp knife?" Idate snapped.

"How did you know I was there?!" Sal asked.

"Saw you out of the corner of my eye." Idate answered.

"But how...you were asleep..." Sal asked.

"Ya see, orcas don't go to sleep completely. One part of our brain stays awake because our breathing is under conscious control, so if we went completely unconscious then we would drown." Idate explained.

"So you can literally suffocate yourself. Nice." Sal replied.

"Your totally sick, and I LOVE that."

"Hehe...your such a hoot, but it's too bad I have to kill you..." Sal almost stabbed Idate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _Why can't I kill him?! I have to! He's a big threat!_ "I never really loved you anyway...it was just a lie. How foolish of you." _I feel guilty for saying that..._ Sal dropped the knife. "This is weird...I can't bring myself to kill you. T-This doesn't really happen...like ever...I...think my feelings must be geinue. Sorry, that hasn't happened, your the first, I guess.

 **Meanwhile, with Wadanohara and Samekichi.**

"You know, I've always wondered when exactly you starting hating Sal." Wandanohara mentioned.

"Well...my memory of it isn't exact, but I remember enough...he tried to lock any bit of what he did to me that day completely away by putting a spell on me...My mind is too strong though for a spell like that to work fully...A-Anyway. Here is what I DO remember. It was a normal day at first. I was just minding my own business, when Sal, who was called Hideakisame back then had grabbed my arm. That's his real name... Totally inaccurate name for him, really, but moms can't predict the future. Anyway, back on topic. The bright part kinda fits I suppose. 'Hideakisame? W-What are you doing?' I asked him.

'You know too much, so you must pay...' He answered, forcefully dragging me by the arm. He broke into an abandoned building and went inside, dragging me with him. 'Sameyoshi...you never really liked me, but after this you'll be hating me forever...' He said to me." Samekichi started.

"Wait your real name is Sameyoshi?" Wandanohara asked.

"Y-Yeah...A-Anyway we're getting off topic now. He then tackled me to the ground, but I don't really remember what he was doing before that, and him saying that aforementioned statement. He then climbed on to me. He scratched up my arms and legs, and he bit me all over...I remember being beaten, as well...but I don't really know all of what he did to me...I don't really know how long it went on for, either, but after he was done, he took out a sharp knife. The knife was barely inches from my chest before he lifted it up and said "Hah. I'll take pity on you...your probably won't get in my way, but if you do...it's game over...Besides now I can something and something and also beat you until you die!' Oh, the somethings are parts of that last line I don't remember. When I woke up, I found myself in a field of stars." Samekichi finished.

"And that's when we met!" Wandanohara giggled.

"Yeah, we could go on about that part of the day for hours on end..." Samekichi giggled as well. "Oh...I-I remember something else...He confessed his...perverted lust to me..."

"That's making me a little weary..." Wandanohara replied. She hid it pretty well, but she secretly was terrified inside. _He couldn't have sexually assaulted him...could he?_ Wadanohara thought.

"Are you talking about that fateful day where I...Mmm, straight up telling you is less fun. I'll let you put the puzzle pieces together. Haha. Anyway, back to my first question, Are you talking about that day? The one day when you began to hate me? " Sal asked.

"Yes, we WERE talking about that fateful day when I started hating you." Samekichi answered.

"Haha...yeah...It's only a matter of time before you realize how messed up it all was." Sal laughed.

"It's pretty messed up already, considering that you told me about your weird perverted lust." Samekichi groaned. "It doesn't make sense why you would say ...I remember something else...Y-You also stripped me naked. And also...oh dear...to put it lightly, you touched me in my...err..special zone. I think that would count as sexual assault though...you violated me?!" Samekichi questioned, a mix of horror and disgust on his face. "I don't get it...why would you do that? You hate me..."

"True yes, but I also used to lust after you as well." Sal explained.

"Oh. But that's just wrong, well, even more wrong...We're brothers..." Samekichi mentioned.

"Thank you, captain obvious. With how messed up you already knew I was..." Sal started.

"Ahem, I knew you were clearly sick in the head. But incestuous lust is a separate level of wrong and twisted." Samekichi started hyperventilating. "Why did you even tell me this?!" Samekichi asked.

"So you'd know before I killed you." Sal answered. "You'll probably get a heart attack though..." Samekichi fainted from shock.

 **End of part 1.**


	2. Part 2

Idate was swimming up to the surface, but Sal saw him and grabbed him. Idate desperetaly struggled, but Sal's grip was too strong. He thrashed around for a few minutes before feeling his body weakeing. _Need...air...I...feel...dizzy...I'm going...to drown..._ Idate swung his leg backward in a desperate attempt to survive. It hid Sal in the crotch, causing him to groan in pain and let go of Idate. Idate clawed upwards to the surface, coughing heavily. "I managed to live, wow." Idate swam back down into the ocean. Samekichi, meanwhile, was starting to wake up. "Wha-Wha..." Samekichi's eyes fluttered open. He noticed he was lying down in a bed. "Oh man...that dream...it feels like it was...real..." He muttered to himself. Samekichi noticed Wadanohara was looking at him.

"Thank goodness...Samekichi...I'd thought you might have died from shock..." Wadanohara sighed in relief.

"So...I must have fainted..." Samekichi groaned. "D-Don't worry darling...I'm sure that I'm going to live for at least a few minutes...long enough to at least say goodbye...Sal is...back."

"I honestly nearly fainted from shock myself Samekichi!" Wadanohara replied. "I was so worried for your safety...worried for everyone's safety...at least...we can share one last kiss before your death." Wadanohara leaned in to kiss Samekichi.

"Um...I think it would be easier if I was sitting up..." Samekichi started to sit up, but he ended up locking lips with Wadanohara before he could. "Mm..darling...your lips are just as soft as always." It was rather muffled, but Wadanohara knew what he meant and nodded. They gradually broke away from the kiss.

"I don't know how...he..." Wadanohara started to say.

"Excuse me." Idate stood by Wadanohara. "I think there might be an ounce of good in him. That's why I'm going to seal the Sea of death. He was going to kill me, but didn't!"

"It's that orca." Wadanohara groaned. "Wait...An ounce of good, in that guy? In Sal?! I seriously doubt it. He's evil, through and through."

"Yeah. But...I kept his evilness under control didn't I?" Idate laughed. "Also, why is she so fat?" Idate asked.

"For a few months, that is." Samekichi pointed out. "Now our child will be forced to grow up without his father, aka me in some wasteland, and have the worst uncle in the world!" Samekichi groaned. "She is not fat, she is pregnant.

"I'm sure we can figure something out darling..." Wadanohara reassured. "That was quite rude Idate..."

"I get that alot. Also...didn't you hear the part about sealing the Sea of death?!" Idate yelled.

"Oh...right, that. Um...go ahead and try, I suppose." Samekichi sighed.

"Okay, thank you for at least attempting to believe in me. Your probably thinking that oh yeah, this dumb orca can save the world!" Idate's voice was heavy with sarcasm, since he didn't really believe in Samekichi's word.

"I can't believe he would do that to you!" Wadanohara started sobbing.

"That explains why it was so real...it was. All the more reason he is total scum..." Samekichi sighed.

"Am I the only one wondering how a SHARK got a witch pregnant?" Idate asked.

"First of all we-" Samekichi started.

"Yeah, yeah got that part, I know where babies come from, doofus. I'm just wondering how that is even possible." Idate interrupted.

"The power of love?" Samekichi shrugged.

"The power of love? How ridiculous. The power of love cannot cause biologically impossible things to happen man..."

"Rrgh..." Samekichi put his hand on his forehead. "It...hurts..." Samekichi's pupils shrunk.

"What's wrong? Can't handle my insults?" Idate asked.

"N-No...it's not...that...I...remember...completely now...He...he..." Samekichi growled. "I can't bring myself to say it...it's too traumatizing."

"Aw come on, I do things that cause trauma all the time." Idate replied.

"That's violent stuff...this is...worse...a different...level...all together..."

"Did you witness genocide or something? A gang rape? Come on, tell me!" Idate growled.

"W-Well, I didn't witness genocide...or a gang rape...err...I was actually a v-victim of-aaghh!" Samekichi cried out in pain.

"Remembering things isn't suppose to be painful. Well, not physically painful, that is..."

"You don't understand. I forgot because of a memory erasing spell. Breaking out of one of those causes...rrgh...great pain..." Samekichi mumbled that he was a victim of rape, but it was completely inaudible to anyone but him.

"Did you say something?" Idate asked.

"N-No..." Samekichi lied. "I said absolutely nothing!"

"He raped you, didn't he?" Idate asked.

"How did you come up with that?" Samekichi laughed nervously. "T-That's totally ridiculous.

"Well, he raped me, so him raping you isn't out of the question..." Idate answered.

"We're brothers man...he couldn't possibly stoop that low." Samekichi was shaken. "You must have not know that he was my brother...heh...heh..."

"I do know that. He indirectly told me." Idate sighed. "That guy is worse then me. And you REALLY cannot get worse then me..."

"He's worse then trash. He's nuclear waste." Samekichi groaned.

"Oh, I see you've remembered now...You were passed out for...hmm...I'm kinda bad at keeping track of time...a night or two?" Sal sighed. "I'd personally say I'm a black hole though."

"You raped me!" Samekichi growled.

"Ah yes...I did, didn't I? Before I kill you...how about I do it again?" Sal lunged towards Samekichi. "Hehe...Wadonohara's not gonna be able to save you again..." Sal pointed over to Wadanohara, who had fallen unconscious thanks to Sal. "It was rather easy to knock her out, a little magic and she just collapsed!" Sal squeezed Samekichi's crotch.

"Nngh..." Samekichi dug his nails into Sal's arm. Since his fingernails were quite sharp, this caused Sal to bleed.

"Ahh..." Sal moaned. "That felt nice...would you mind doing it harder?"

"Your a total sicko." Samekichi bit Sal's arm as hard as he could. Sal moaned again.

"That felt even better then last time..." Sal giggled he put his hand on the waistline of Samekichi's pants. Samekichi squirmed in protest. "Oh? Your trying to fight me?" Sal questioned. He pinned down Samekichi's legs with his feet. Samekichi growled. "I expected to you to not struggle this early...oh well...I've got right where I want you anyway..." Sal pulled down Samekichi's pants. "Haha...it was a miracle you even managed to stop me back then...Ah yes. You nearly killed me didn't you? Your lucky you managed to escape with your life...By the way...you didn't really that good of a job...I was able to break through that barrier in just a few months!"

"But...I used everything I had..." Samekichi groaned.

"I weakened you with a spell...but I'm still stronger then you, anyway..." Sal laughed.

"I won't stop fighting...until my last breath..." Samekichi's struggling became frantic. "I WON'T GO DOWN EASILY!" He growled.

"Looks like you've learned how to howl, little dog." Sal pulled off Samekichi's boxers. "But, that won't save you, will it?"

"Rrgh..." Samekichi bit Sal's arm.

"Hehe...that's just making me more giddy!" Sal licked Samekichi's claspers. Samekichi growled, and his rage caused him to give Sal a firm slap.

"I don't care! No matter what, I'm never going to stop fighting you!" Samekichi shoved Sal, but Sal didn't budge even a little bit. "I can't believe I have you as a brother...I feel sick just calling you that. Your not my brother anymore."

"I stopped being your brother a long, long time ago..." Sal replied. Then he stripped naked, and also removed the rest of Samekichi's clothing too. "Your nothing but a nuisance...you have to be dealt with..."

"Why didn't you rape me back when you tried to kill me in the Sea of death?" Samekichi asked.

"Oh? Well, I wouldn't want Wadanohara finding out, now would I?" Sal laughed. "Well, now I don't have to worry about that, since she's knocked out cold."

"This is actually kinda hot...Maybe you could keep him as a sex slave perhaps?" Idate suggested.

"You...are gonna stay out of this!" Sal snapped.

"B-Bad idea?" Idate laughed.

"Now..." Sal shoved one of his claspers in Samekichi's mouth. He forced Samekichi to suck on it. Samekichi tried biting down, but Sal knew what he was doing and stopped it. "Bad boy..."

"Your a bad boy..." Samekichi mumbled, trying to knee Sal in the stomach, forgetting that Sal had pinned his legs down.

"This is the end of the line for you." Sal laughed. After a while, Sal started sucking on one of Samekichi's claspers instead of having Samekichi suck on one of his. Once he was sure that Samekichi was close to his limit, Sal stopped. "It's time for the grand finale..." Sal rubbed his claspers against Samekichi's.

"Nnngh..." Samekichi felt like he was about to burst, but he refused to let himself do so. He growled in frustration.

"It shouldn't be long now...we'll probably actually cum at the same time..." Sal giggled. "Yes..." Sal sighed as he climaxed, having a face of pure bliss. Samekichi couldn't hold back anymore, jets of semen pouring out of his claspers.

"N-No..." He mumbled.

"I don't think I ever felt that good in my life. You enjoyed it too, right?" Sal asked.

"Um..." Samekichi glanced to the side. "Only physically." He finally managed to say.

"This is quite the sticky mess...I'm not sure how I'm going to get this cleaned up..." Sal sighed. He thought for a moment. "Let's see...I should have a towel or two..." Sal grabbed a bag he had set down next to him previously. "Hmm...All I can find is this rag. It'll do, I suppose." Sal sighed. He wiped him and Samekichi down. He got redressed. He also quickly cleaned the rag. While he was looking for his knife, Idate seized the opportunity and jumped onto Sal tackling him to the ground. He then brutally killed Sal.

"That's what you get for playing with my heart..." Idate growled.

"Thanks, I suppose..." Samekichi muttered, getting himself redressed.

"Yeah, I'll revive him after I make a much more permanent seal...I do seriously doubt if I should forgive him..." Idate sighed.

"You'll probably forget this whole thing, though." Samekichi replied.

"What? How could I forget it?" Idate asked.

"Well, I'm partially immune to memory magic, but I'm sure that you aren't. If Sal somehow manages to come back to life..." Samekichi sighed.

"What? People can't come back from the dead..." Idate laughed. "Without a spell, anyway. I'm honestly reconsidering reviving him though..."

"Same...kichi..." Wadanohara mumbled, her eyes flittering open. She stood up shakily. "Wha-What happened?"

"Sal he...he r-" Samekichi started but Idate covered his mouth.

"It doesn't really matter. Your boyfriend's okay, Sal is dead now, and I'm about to go fix the seal!" Idate answered.

"Um...Samekichi is actually my husband." Wadanohara corrected. "I do think it does matter that I know what happened, actually."

"Rrgh..." Samekichi tried shoving Idate's hand off his mouth, but Idate slapped his arm down when he raised it to do so.

"I saved the day! That's what happened!" Idate said.

"But I really think that I should hear Samekichi's part of the story..." Wadanohara added.

"It's totally boring though." Idate groaned. "Basically, Sal made Samekichi his bitch."

"He...at least tried to fight back...r-right?" Wadanohara asked.

"Yeah, he did, but Sal was too strong. He looked so pathetic..." Idate answered.

"What do you mean by, make him his bitch exactly?" Wadanohara asked.

"He totally wrecked him up! If it wasn't for me, then he would have never made it out alive!" Idate explained.

"He does look pretty shaken..." Wadanohara noted. "I think I would be too, if someone did that to me..."

"Wadanohara...he actually raped me..." Samekichi tried to say, but it ended up being too muffled. Samekichi growled and bit Idate's hand.

"OW! What was that for man?" Idate snapped.

"You wouldn't let me talk!" Samekichi growled.

"You wouldn't have any important input anyway. Besides, I already told her what happened. If you said anything you would just be repeating me." Idate pointed out.

"Thats not true at all!" Samekichi cried.

"Oh...excuse me, I have to go breathe...murdering really knocks the wind outta ya." Idate swam up to the surface.

"He omitted a VERY important detail." Samekichi said.

"Oh...why would he do that?" Wadanohara asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know why. You see...Sal raped me." Samekichi explained.

"He...he..." Wadanohara had tears streaming down his face. "I..." Wadanohara hugged Samekichi, sobbing.

"That's not all. He also raped me back then. During that day I started hating him..." Samekichi added.

"He's a total monster." Wadanohara sobbed.

"I know...but he's dead now. That's all that matters." Samekichi wiped away Wadanohara's tears then kissed her.

 **Meanwhile with Sal.**

"How could he kill me like that. It's like any ounce of love he had for me...simply vanished. Thinking about what I did to Idate...gives me this...weird...bad feeling...I don't get it..." Sal sighed. "He didn't even stop and think about what he was about to do...I don't get that..." Tears streamed down Sal's face. "I don't think he even felt regret about it...but...isn't that how normal people feel after they kill someone? Why...am I crying? I should be frustrated right now...frustrated that I didn't end up getting my way. Why am I sad instead? I don't get it..." Sal sniffled. "I'm feeling the wrong emotion. No...not just that. I'm feeling...an entirely different emotion...that I'm not suppose to feel. It's like sadness, but I also have this wrenching feeling in my gut...gah. Why are emotions so hard to understand!" Sal pounded his fist on the nearest table he could find. "I feel like saying sorry...but I can't say that. Even if I could...I've gone too far to be forgiven." Sal watched Wadanohara and Samekichi saying how much they love each other, that they never want to let each other go, how glad they are that Sal wasn't going to bother them anymore. "Well, I guess some things never do change..."

"Okay let's see...next one for evaluation is Sal." Teron was holding a clipboard. Sal glared at Teron. "Attempted patricide, countless homicides, attempted rape, successful rape 3 times, 2 of those times was with your own brother, extra penalty...attempted drowning as well..."

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me my punishment now or whatever." Sal groaned.

"That's rather strange. You feel guilty for one of your many sins. I didn't think you had the capability to feel that emotion. Mmm...your punishment is that your going to feel all the pain that you have inflicted on people. Don't worry, it'll just last a couple minutes. I'll figure out where to put you in the meantime." Teron said. Sal howled in pain.

"That really hurts!" He screamed.

"That's the whole point doofus." Teron rolled his eyes. When the pain was over, Sal was shaking, huddled up in a little ball.

"Why..." He cried. "Why did you do this to me?!"

"I didn't do that to you..."

"Then why was this done to me?!"

"Because, it's your punishment."

"This is not right!" Sal slammed his fist down.

"It is right. You were a really bad person...worse then me, I'd say."

"Thank you." Sal replied.

"That was an insult."

"Oh, I know that, I'm a masochist so I love being insulted."

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Because..." Sal pulled Teron closer to him. "I love spouting out perverted facts!"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Nah, when I flirt with people I'm extra perverted. Hehe! I bet your penis is bigger then both of my claspers put together..."

"You are really hot...but I'm not allowed to bang clients."

"Wait I'm your client? Since when?"

"Since you died, duh."

"Um, when will I not be your client?" Sal asked.

"When your no longer dead. Which isn't really gonna happen, so basically never."

"Why don't you break the rules just one time?"

"The punishment is very severe if I do that."

"It's worth it for me, right?"

"The punishment is that I can't have sex for 9000 years! I couldn't go without sex for even a month man!"

"If you don't get caught, no one will ever know!"

"I don't have any protection on me...I don't think the dead could get a living person pregnant, but I ain't taking that chance..."

"I can just use magic as a contraceptive!"

"I'm not really up to having sex right now...because I just finished my heat period, so I've lost my overactive libido..."

"I'm sure I can get it going again with my overactive libido!"

"I'm not banging you, okay?!"

"Fine. I'll just create a body pillow or something, sheesh."

 **The end**.


End file.
